


Red Wine, Tan Skin

by eorumverba



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 06:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10299434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/eorumverba
Summary: “Lee Taemin, look me in the eye and tell me you wouldn’t let him rail you.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> http://myfortae.tumblr.com/post/158054193593/reinventlou-someone-turn-this-into-a-fic-ill

**Play  
** There’s still sticky wine and sweat slicked all along Jonghyun’s chest and Jinki rears back to admire his handiwork: Jonghyun’s face is flushed and his hair is rumpled, his eyes are scrunched shut and his reddened lips are parted around nothing to take in air that is promptly stolen away as Jinki places a hand on his hip.

“I’d thought the wine tasted good alone, but…” Jinki carefully pours a trail of wine down the length of Jonghyun’s chest and follows it with lips and tongue, fills the dip of his navel before slurping wine from his skin (he’s learned by now that Jonghyun’s navel is _sensitive_ ) before leaning back again, “you taste so _good_.”

 

Jonghyun manages to prop himself up on his elbows, weakly glaring at Jinki even as he gasps for breath. “Are you going to fuck me, or are you just going to do this all day?”

Jinki considers stopping here and telling Jonghyun to leave, but he’s too gorgeous for that and he knows it. “Turn around then.”

After he does, Jonghyun shoves his pants down to his ankles and Jinki’s are off just as quickly - he palms the slight curve of Jonghyun’s ass before spreading his cheeks and murmuring, “I wonder if you’d taste good here too.”

His words get him a hitch of breath and Jinki can’t help grinning at the predictability. As it were, he slicks two fingers with the tiny bottle of lube he keeps in his desk (just in case) before slowly pressing in and-

“You don’t have to do all this, you know.”

“What, were you jerking off to the thought of me fucking you?”

Jonghyun doesn’t deny the question, and Jinki huffs out a low laugh. “Keep quiet or else everyone will know who’s fucking you - unless you _want_ them to know?”

“I’ll keep quiet, _sir_.”

Guh.

Without hesitation, Jinki slowly, slowly presses in, relishing the tight heat around him, the hiss of breath that leaves Jonghyun’s lips, the way he reaches back to spread his ass cheeks further. _Fuck_.

Jinki bottoms out after a few endless moments and almost immediately, Jonghyun looks back, a challenge in his eyes and voice. “Now are you going to fuck me or what?”

Jinki doesn’t bother responding to that, just reaches out to hold slim hips before starting up a fast pace that only goes _faster_.

* * *

**Fast Forward  
** Jinki suddenly pulls out, slow enough to make a whimper fall from Jonghyun’s lips. He can’t help watching the way his reddened hole clenches around nothing, and his eyes sweep up the harsh curve of Jonghyun’s sweaty back, up to where Jonghyun is glaring at him - his eyes are hooded and his cheeks are flushed, swollen lower lip pulled between his teeth, so the effect is mostly lost - and he laughs.

“What’s wrong?”

“You stopped,” Jonghyun’s voice is hoarse now and Jinki raises a brow, tightening his grip on a slim hip to keep from shuddering, “why?”

Instead of answering, Jinki finds his desk chair and sits in it, hoping his intention is clear enough. But when Jonghyun doesn’t move, Jinki sighs. “As much as I like the view from here, I’d much rather you be over here.”

Jonghyun seems to understand now, pushes up and off the desk with trembling arms, comes over to sit in Jinki’s lap. It’s much more intimate with Jonghyun facing him and Jinki’s eyes can’t help falling to plush lips. As he watches, they part slightly and Jonghyun’s tongue darts out to smooth across the swell of his lip, slower than usual, more intentional.

“Jonghyun,” Jinki says, making sure to keep his voice low and quiet, “I thought my intention was clear.

“Huh?” Jonghyun looks two parts smug and one part confused when their gazes finally meet, “what do you mean?”

Jinki grips his hips tight, experimentally thrusts up so the head of his cock just barely catches against the slight curve of his ass. “Ride me.”

Without hesitation, Jonghyun grips Jinki’s cock with his hand and directs it to his clenching hole. A soft sigh leaves his lips at the initial breach and Jinki leans up to catch his lips in a kiss that stops Jonghyun’s movements. It’s only when Jinki pulls away from the kiss that Jonghyun is able to force himself down all the way, and his hiss of appreciation falls against the curve of Jinki’s neck. Jonghyun is still once he bottoms out, and after a few beats of stillness, Jinki digs his nails into Jonghyun’s hips, impatient.

“I thought I told you to ride me.”

Jonghyun raises his head from Jinki’s neck, lips flirting with a grin as he says, “Of course, _sir_.” There’s that word again - before Jinki can even lose his breath at the way Jonghyun’s voice had curled around the word (it’s heavy with implication, and if the rumors he’s heard are true…) Jonghyun plants his hands on Jinki’s shoulders and ever so slowly begins to raise himself up even as he tells Jinki _how good I’ll be for you, gonna make you feel so good-_

Jinki leans up to lick into Jonghyun’s mouth just so he doesn’t come from the words alone.

* * *

**Pause**  
It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but then - Jonghyun had been a _bit_ more than tipsy, alone and with only his imagination, his phone and his hand already half down his pants for company.

It’d seemed like a good idea then, to take a quick picture of himself like this, hand around the base of his cock and lower lip pulled thin.

He’d looked so _good_ , so absolutely fuckable and Jonghyun could already imagine the way Jinki would look at him, touch him, treat him. The way Jinki would order him to his knees to _put your mouth to use and suck my cock_ even as he shoved him down, merciless. The way Jinki would spread his ass cheeks and finger him open slow, purring in that honey voice _look how tight you are for me, Jonghyunnie, sucking my fingers in like that_ before taking a breath and spitting so the saliva would run down and into the gape of his hole. The way Jinki would fuck him, the fingers of one hand digging into his hip as the other fisted tight in his hair to yank him back _(up, let me hear you_ ), strokes hard and fast and _guh._

Jonghyun takes another picture of his cock, precome beaded at the flushed tip, and then he sends both to Jinki.

* * *

**Play  
** There’s still sticky wine and sweat slicked all along Jonghyun’s chest and Jinki rears back to admire his handiwork: Jonghyun’s face is flushed and his hair is rumpled, his eyes are scrunched shut and his reddened lips are parted around nothing to take in air that is promptly stolen away as Jinki places a hand on his hip.

“I’d thought the wine tasted good alone, but…” Jinki carefully pours a trail of wine down the length of Jonghyun’s chest and follows it with lips and tongue, fills the dip of his navel before slurping wine from his skin (he’s learned by now that Jonghyun’s navel is _sensitive_ ) before leaning back again, “you taste so _good_.”

Jonghyun manages to prop himself up on his elbows, weakly glaring at Jinki even as he gasps for breath. “Are you going to fuck me, or are you just going to do this all day?”

Jinki considers stopping here and telling Jonghyun to leave, but he’s too gorgeous for that and he knows it. “Turn around then.”

After he does, Jonghyun shoves his pants down to his ankles and Jinki’s are off just as quickly - he palms the slight curve of Jonghyun’s ass before spreading his cheeks and murmuring, “I wonder if you’d taste good here too.”

His words get him a hitch of breath and Jinki can’t help grinning at the predictability. As it were, he slicks two fingers with the tiny bottle of lube he keeps in his desk (just in case) before slowly pressing in and-

“You don’t have to do all this, you know.”

“What, were you jerking off to the thought of me fucking you?”

Jonghyun doesn’t deny the question, and Jinki huffs out a low laugh. “Keep quiet or else everyone will know who’s fucking you - unless you _want_ them to know?”

“I’ll keep quiet, _sir_.”

Guh.

Without hesitation, Jinki slowly, slowly presses in, relishing the tight heat around him, the hiss of breath that leaves Jonghyun’s lips, the way he reaches back to spread his ass cheeks further. _Fuck_.

Jinki bottoms out after a few endless moments and almost immediately, Jonghyun looks back, a challenge in his eyes and voice. “Now are you going to fuck me or what?”

Jinki doesn’t bother responding to that, just reaches out to hold slim hips before starting up a fast pace that only goes _faster_.

* * *

**Rewind**  
“Lee Taemin, look me in the eye and tell me you wouldn’t let him _rail_ you.”

Taemin barely looks up from his phone and Jonghyun hisses, swiping the phone out of his hand and rolling his eyes when he sees what Taemin had been doing. “That fucking dragon game? Seriously?”

“One of my teammates was being attacked, I couldn’t just let him _die_. And no, I wouldn’t let Jinki fuck me, he’s kind of our boss.”

“So? What if he weren’t?”

Taemin looks up at the ceiling, squints in thought and shrugs. “I mean, I guess? If we weren’t, you know.”

“Weren’t _what?_ ”

Taemin snatches his phone back and puts it safely out of Jonghyun’s reach before answering. “Related. He’s my cousin.”

“Then why the _fuck_ have I never seen him at your place, you little shit?”

Taemin shrugs. “We’re not close like that. Only see him at Christmas, New Year’s, all the holidays.”

“You are the _worst_ friend I’ve-”

“Buy me lunch and I’ll give you his number.”

“Deal.”

* * *

**Skip**  
There’s a dark bottle and two glasses sitting on Jinki’s desk when Jonghyun enters his office and sits down, hesitant, heart nearly beating double time. Jinki is quiet though, stares at Jonghyun with an unreadable expression. A few minutes into the impromptu staring contest, Jinki breaks the silence with, “Do you like wine?”

Jonghyun is about to refuse - until he sees the label on the dark bottle. “Merlot?”

All Jinki does is raise his brow, as if to say _do I need to spell it out for you?_ , so Jonghyun just nods, struck mute. “Do you know why I called you in here?” he asks as he pours the first glass.

“I - well. Because,” Jonghyun watches the swirl of wine as it fills the second cup, “I accidentally sent you a picture. Of my dick?”

The flow of wine stops immediately and Jinki hums, as if confused. “Accidentally?”

“I mean, I was drunk. And-”

“You sent me _two_ pictures of your dick. Not one, two.”

“Yeah. You’re kind of really hot?”

Jinki hums again, low in his throat, suddenly stills as his eye falls to the bottle of wine. “Shirt off, and lay on the desk. Face me.”

“What, why?”

“No questions, just do it.”

Jonghyun scrambles to obey.

* * *

**Stop**  
Taemin enters Jinki’s office without knocking only moments after Jonghyun leaves. He’s lucky Jinki’s still sitting, because he isn’t wearing any pants, and he’s not about to move to put any on.

“You’re disgusting. It smells like-”

“Sex and wine?” Jinki gestures to the bottle, “take it home with you if you want.”

Taemin rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “I didn’t come here for that. It’s about Jonghyun.”

“What about him?”

“He’s…sensitive. He’s probably got a crush on you already.”

“So?”

“So take care of him! Or tell him outright that it was just sex, don’t lead him on or I’ll-”

“You’ll _what?_ ” Jinki sounds amused at Taemin’s threat.

“I-” Taemin runs a hand through his hair, clearly agitated, “I don’t want him to be hurt.”

“Don’t worry,” Jinki traces a finger against the rim of one of the glasses of wine, half-empty, “I’ll take care of him.”


End file.
